The above-mentioned porous copper body and the porous copper composite part are used, for example, as electrodes and current collectors in various batteries, heat exchanger components, silencing components, filters, impact-absorbing components, and the like.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a heat transfer member having a three-dimensional network structure which is obtained by sintering a powder made of copper or a copper alloy as a raw material in a reduction atmosphere.
PTL 2 discloses a heat exchange member in which a porous copper layer is formed on a surface of a copper tube by sintering a copper powder.